


30 days OTP challenge NSFW!!! version

by AiraKT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Cuddling, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Plot/Plotless, Skype Sex, Uniform Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: 1.	Cuddles (naked)2.	Kiss (naked)3.	First time4.	Masturbation5.	Blow job6.	Clothed getting off7.	Dressed/naked (half dressed)8.	Skype sex9.	Against the wall10.	Doggy style11.	Dom/sub12.	Fingering13.	Body Worship (Rimming)14.	69 A/B/O - Heat15.	Sweet and passionate16.	In public place17.	On the floor18.	Morning lazy sex19.	Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens20.	Your own kink21.	Shower sex22.	On the desk23.	Trying new position24.	Shy25.	With toys26.	Boring sex27.	Rough, biting, scratch28.	Role playing29.	With food30.	Whatever pleases you





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this every day to finally kick this huge writer's block in the ass.

It were summer nights like this that Kenma loved the most; not too hot, bright enough to see without lights thanks to the full moon, silent with no animals to cry or drunken people to tumble through the streets and a naked Kuro just next to him.

Kenma, who was just as naked, sighed contently, his nose snuggling even further into the solid chest in front of him, inhaling more of that masculine scent that was entirely his boyfriend. His mind was still a little hazy from the orgasm he had had just half an hour ago, but for some reason sleep hadn’t claimed him yet.

Apparently it was the same for Kuro, who was still lazily drawing patterns into his thigh. The gentleness behind this motion was enough to make Kenma’s heart melt a little, and to make him fall in love with the raven all over again.

Slowly he shifted one of his legs, sliding it between Kuro’s, just to enjoy the feeling of the other’s skin against his own, as well as the short stop of Kuro’s hand, before it wandered further upwards. Kenma let out a hum, although it wasn’t sexual in the least, only contentment ringing in it. He moved his leg down again and his fingers spread over Kuro’s chest. The muscles underneath his fingertips felt strong and powerful, a telltale of all the hours Kuro put into his training.

Kuro’s hand was gliding along his sides now, slowly drifting to his back and down to his hip, repeating the motion all over again. The warmth and roughness of his lover’s palm left a pleasant tingle on Kenma’s skin and he simply marveled in this feeling.

Slowly he leant back to glance up into Kuro’s eyes, and his heart definitely skipped a beat. The normally light brown of the raven’s irises gleamed golden in the pale moonlight, giving the man in front of him a mysterious aura. Kenma couldn’t do anything but gape at the sheer beauty in front of him.

Kuro, of course, noticed this and smiled. But it wasn’t his typical cocky smirk. It was a lovely smile, which only added to his good looks, and it made Kenma smile just the same.

Still smiling Kuro leant towards him, and Kenma closed his eyes in expectation what was coming, until he felt the soft brush of a nose against his own. Kenma nearly laughed at this, as he was leaning forward himself returning the motion. Lowly Kuro hummed in his throat and Kenma felt it as a breath ghosting over his skin. They continued to move their noses together, like they normally would with their mouths, and Kenma felt oddly childish, but enjoyed it nonetheless. The warmth in his chest was enough proof to tell him that this was everything he’d ever wanted.

Kuro softly pushed Kenma’s head closer to him until his lips could hover over his boyfriend’s ear. After whispering sweet confessions and promises, and eliciting a soft blush on Kenma’s cheeks, he lay his head on his pillow again.

In this perfect night they continued to move their fingers over each other’s skin and enjoyed their lovers’ presence next to them, until both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.airakt.tumblr.com) :)


	2. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M. This is probably the shortesst thing I've ever written.

There were many kind of kisses Kuro and Kenma had shared during all the time of knowing each other.

It had started completely innocently in kindergarten with kisses on the cheeks or as an experiment to mimic what the adults where doing. It continued with small pecks on the lips in middle school, to test the possibility of being gay. In high school it had been drunken kisses, which Kuro never could remember the next day – or at least pretended not to remember – small moment Kenma would forever hold dear in his heart. When Kenma started college and Kuro had already been in his second year, their first real kiss happened – sweet, passionate and everything Kenma had ever wanted.

After that a lot more kisses happened: Lazy ‘Good morning’ kisses, hurried ‘See you later’ kisses, tired ‘Good night’ kisses, hard ‘I missed you kisses’, sweet ‘I’m sorry kisses’, hungry ‘I want to ravish you’ kisses. Passionate ‘I love you’ kisses.

And sometimes they just lay in bed, basking in each other’s presence, and languidly moving their mouths against each other’s. When they parted for air Kuro’s lips automatically wandered over Kenma’s jawline and back to his ear. His tongue softly wiped over the lobe, before he nibbled at it.

Kenma let out a shuddering breath. With a pleased hum Kuro leant back to stare down at him. Slowly he dragged his tongue over his upper lip, and Kenma’s mind was officially gone. Seeing Kuro looming over him like that, looking at him with those predatory eyes quickly made the heat rise just under his skin.

But something about this expression left Kenma with a bad feeling, and he already had a hunch about what would happen – it’d definitely include a lot of teasing and Kenma not getting what he wanted.

When Kuro moved his hands to undress him he thought that he was wrong, for a moment, but his suspicion quickly hardened. Kuro took one of his hands into his own, bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on the back of it. Feeling like he didn’t blink even once Kenma watched as Kuro continued to litter his skin with kisses, pressing one insistently on the inside of his wrist. He continued with his arm, leisurely taking his time to wander up to his shoulder.

Kenma groaned when Kuro took his other hand, although he wasn’t sure if from pleasure or impatience – probably both. “Kuro,” he complained in the next moment. “Don’t tease so much.”

“I’m not teasing,” Kuro finally answered, when he was at the shoulder again. He smiled sweetly. “I’m just marking every part of you that I loved.”

Kenma really couldn’t help the whimper, which left his lips in response, as Kuro pressed his lips firmly on the skin directly where his heart were. Of course he didn’t dare to complain again, just enjoyed the feeling of those soft, perfectly formed lips, leaving him a breathless mess, with a melted brain and a racing heart.

He was simply basking in the love was drowned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi on [tumblr](http://www.airakt.tumblr.com) :)


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E.  
> Probably (hopefully) different than you expect.
> 
> Enjoy :3

Kuro let out a shuddering breath, his head falling backwards on the pillow again. Against his will his eyes fluttered shut and his whole body tensed. He wasn’t this nervous since… Probably since coming out to his parents. Although that had probably been easier, since he had known that his parents would be pretty cool about that.

Kenma’s hands against his skin stopped moving. “We don’t have to do this, Kuro,” he quietly said, not for the first time.

“No, no, let’s do this,” Kuro quickly contradicted, shaking his head. “You want to do this. And I… I really, actually want this too.”

For a moment they just looked each other in the eye, and Kuro’s heart started to melt again. This look inside Kenma’s eye, this expression on his face – a lot of people said that Kenma was hard to read, but for Kuro he was like an open book. And this was the guy he loved, the guy he wanted to share every moment of the rest of his life with – even his first time.

Kuro smiled. “I want this, Kenma. Please continue.”

The blonde’s face wasn’t as prominent as Kuro’s but it was definitely there, as the younger one nodded and focused on his fingers again.

Slowly he pushed his first finger forward, entering Kuro’s backside. In the beginning the raven had wanted to do the preparation himself, but Kenma had insistently protested, determined to give his lover an experience that was just as amazing as his own had been – or at least he’d try it.

Against his will Kuro tensed again, although he forced himself to calmly breathe in the next moment, completely relaxing to his lover’s touch.

“Can I help you somehow, Kuro?” Kenma asked almost shyly.

That was the moment Kuro noticed that the blonde was at least as shy as he was himself. He smiled up to him. “Just talk to me, babe.”

In surprise Kenma’s hand stopped in his movement again. “You mean, like… dirty talk?”

“Oh, I’d liked that,” Kuro hummed with a smirk on his face. It immediately faltered, making place for a groan, when Kenma added the next finger.

Kenma’s tone was still a little worried, when he asked, “Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s just… well, weird, I guess.”

Slowly Kenma dragged his fingers out, just to push them in again, a little further this time. He smiled. “It’s always in the beginning.” His other hand reached out to stroke Kuro’s neglected erection back to life.

With a soft murmur (“I’ll try to remember this for the next time”) Kuro completely concentrated on the arousal that slowly started to grow inside his belly. For a while they continued like that, Kenma taking his time with the preparation and Kuro enjoying it more and more. They lacked their usual passion, since Kuro wasn’t using all his dominance over Kenma, but it was amazing in his one way.

“Can you-”, Kuro gasped after a few minutes. “Can you just go on please?”

Nodding, Kenma took his fingers out – three by now –, quickly wiping them off. He prepared his own erection, which was standing proud for quite a while by now, cladding it in a condom and adding a good amount of lube. What came next he could’ve never really imagined before.

“Do you want to turn around, or-“

“No!” Kuro was quick to interject. “Let me see your face, place.

Kenma slowly nodded again. “Ok.”

He immediately noticed how his hands were trembling slightly as he positioned himself in front of Kuro’s entrance. Of course the raven noticed this as well, and he stretched his hand out towards his lover. “I’m nervous, too,” he admitted with a crooked smiled.

And that was all it took for Kenma to completely relaxed. He automatically took Kuro’s hand and squeezed it, his lips mirroring the raven’s smile. Carefully he pushed inside, moaning at the feeling of flesh wrapping around his shaft. For a moment his mind short-circuited, the sensation way too overwhelming – no wonder Kuro was this addicted to it (although Kenma wasn’t any better, to be honest).

After a few seconds Kenma focused on Kuro again – and his mind stopped again. The look on the raven’s face was absolutely amazing.

Kuro groaned, his head thrown back in pleasure. “Shit, this feels amazing,” he moaned, and Kenma’s breath hitched.

“Yeah?” he asked carefully. “It doesn’t hurt?” The vibration of Kuro’s laughter went directly into his length, and he gasped at this feeling. He wasn’t even completely seated, but his mind was definitely blown already.

“You took so much time to prepare, baby, there’s no way it’d hurt.”

There was so much going on inside Kenma, his blood burning, his whole erection throbbing, his body humming in pure pleasure – and his heart melting, because this was _Kuro_ , who let him do it, _his Kuro_ , whom he loved with all his heart.

Kenma leant down to capture his lover’s lips in a deep kiss, trying to converse as much feeling as possible, pushing inside until the hilt. “So it feels good?”

Kuro grinned against his lips. “Fucking amazing.”

When they started to move together they simultaneously groaned. It wasn’t perfect, Kenma still was slightly unsure about how to behave and Kuro having to get used to the slight burn that came with the stretched, but it was everything they needed in that moment. And when they came, they came together, breathing into each other’s mouth, moaning each other’s name in pure ecstasy and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://www.airakt.tumblr.com) :)


	4. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E.

Kenma knew that he shouldn’t do it, knew that it was absolutely wrong – but he was still a normal teenager after all.

When he had noticed that he was gay he of course had been quite surprised – you don’t learn something like this about yourself everyday – but hadn’t really been bothered. But when he realized that he was deeply and irrevocably in love with his best friend it had come as a huge shock.

But despite his discovery he of course hadn’t managed to stay away from Kuro, so he continued to spend every second weekend at the raven’s house. And of course Kuro still had the annoying habit to completely take his clothes off before going into the shower.

And Kenma was a normal teenager, after all.

So he was lying in Kuro’s – his crushes – bed, the image of a naked Kuro still fresh in his mind – all those defined muscles, the strong shoulders, hard chest and delicious abs – and his libido just didn’t calm down. Of course having Kuro’s scent in his nose wasn’t really helping his problem.

He had fidgeted in this bed for several minutes already, until he noticed that he had only two options until Kuro would come back in a few minutes. The first one was doing nothing for now and just waiting until the raven come back – but then he had to explain the painfully obvious erection tenting his pajama pants. The other option was so wrong, and equally embarrassing – but Kenma’s hand still slid into his pants, carefully closing around his length.

With the decision to just quickly end it – before Kuro came through the door to catch him in the act – he immediately started to move his hand. Though he had to admit that the imagination of Kuro seeing him spiked his arousal immensely.

Kenma groaned, turning his head to the side to muffle it in Kuro’s pillow. The scent, which filled his nostrils, spurred him on even further. Like this he could perfectly imagine Kuro with him, taking Kenma’s hands away to replace them with his own, pinning his wrists over his head.

A high pitched whine left Kenma’s throat and his hand moved even faster, when the Kuro in his mind hovered over him in all his dominance, looking down as if he wanted to devour him whole. And Kenma would give himself over, letting the raven do everything he wanted, letting him touch his skin with his hands and with his lips. 

Those lips! Fuck, what would Kenma do to be able to properly kiss Kuro. To feel the slide of the raven’s tongue against his own, to feel it on his throat and on his neck, leaving marks for the whole world to see that Kenma was taken.

Kenma was panting into the pillow, his hand moving in abandon, his hips thrusting in an attempted rhythm to get more friction out of this. His mind swirled around the fact that Kuro could come back any second that he could find him like this, and what he would do. Would he walk over to claim him as his, to drive him into pure ecstasy? Or would he punish him for soiling his bed while he was away?

It was that thought that made Kenma cry out, as the world behind his eyes exploded into white, the pleasure exploding in his body. His grip tightened to a nearly painful hold, as his length started to pulse in his hand. He had half the mind to quickly grab the tissues he had prepared and caught his cum before it could land on the mattress.

For several moments Kenma only lay there to catch his breath, before he could command his trembling limbs to move and clean up the mess he had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this visit me to say hi on [tumblr](http://www.airakt.tumblr.com) :)


	5. Blow Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E.  
> I hope you enjoy :3

Kenma felt Kuro’s chuckle as a hot breath against his ear. “It’s not like you to get so worked up because of a training match,” the raven whispered into his ear, his low voice sending even more shivers down his spine. “Is it because of the shrimp? Do I have to get jealous?”

If Kenma weren’t so aroused at the moment, all his blood being gathered in his erection and his head swimming in lust, he’d probably be pissed at this comment. But like this he could only whimper in need. “Kuro, please.”

Kuro growled at the delicious tremor in his lover’s voice, and Kenma’s hands on his shoulders tightened immediately. “You should be glad that you’re so cute.” Then he slid to his knees, and Kenma’s breath hitched.

With quick movements of his hands Kuro had opened Kenma’s pants and slid them, together with the boxer’s, down to his ankles. He hummed in contentment when he saw the throbbing length in front of him, not hesitating to take it into his hand. He licked a long side at the underside of Kenma’s shaft, before quickly taking the head into his mouth. Kenma wouldn’t take long to finish, which was probably a good thing, considering they were currently in an empty classroom where they could be caught any second.

It didn’t took long until Kenma couldn’t hold back the first moan, when the wet heat engulfed his erection even further. His head fell back against the wall and he had to stabilize himself with his hands to not slide down immediately. It was only when Kuro drew back and bit into the inner side of his thigh that his eye flew open and he looked down at the raven again.

His lover’s eyes glinted with something akin to anger, and he bit again, even harder this time. “Ouch,” Kenma complained sullenly, although when he was completely honest it turned him on a little.

“Did I allow you to take your eyes off me?” Kuro asked, his voice dangerously low again.

Kenma had to swallow. Hard. “No,” he answered breathlessly.

“Then fucking keep them on me!”

Kuro patiently waited until Kenma nodded wordlessly, before he leant forward to take the length into his mouth again. He didn’t stop until he took it hit the back of his throat and he had to fight not to gag.

Kenma’s eyes widened, a gasp leaving his mouth against his will. When Kuro repeated the movement he had to fight hard to keep his eyes open, as his whole body felt like it was on fire. Every cell seemed to burn, his blood was singing, and his gut already tightening, threatening to erupt.

“Kuro,” he moaned, helplessly clawing at his lover’s shoulders again in an attempt to ground himself. “Need to come! Fuck, please!”

Kuro’s movement sped up, his head bobbing back and forth in a quick rhythm now. His hand covered the rest of Kenma’s length and when he squeezed just the right way Kenma’s hips buckled. Hot stripes of cum hit Kuro’s tongue, as the blonde came with multiple curses mixed with Kuro’s name on his lips. It was only thanks to Kuro’s good reflex that Kenma didn’t painfully hit the floor as his knees gave out underneath him.

Kuro laughed hotly against Kenma’s ear shell as his lover’s tried to steady his breath again. If Kenma didn’t feel completely spent at the moment he’d probably be pissed at that, but like this he simply enjoyed the warmth coming from Kuro’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be really happy if you came to say hi on [tumblr](http://www.airakt.tumblr.com) :)


	6. Clothed getting off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E.  
> I literally had to listen to songs about sex to finish writing this *cough*
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3

Kuro probably shouldn’t be this amused by his boyfriends disdain, but honestly, Kenma had brought this on him himself, so Kuro wouldn’t show any mercy.

Ok, this wasn’t completely true. Kuro _had_ baited Kenma, _had_ taunted him to do this with him. And Kenma had agreed very easily.

It had started with a completely innocent conversation, Kuro playing the “I am older” card to tease his boyfriend, as he did so often. This time however it seemed to be a bit too much and Kenma snapped a little. (“It isn’t even a freaking year, Kuro.”) And somehow everything escalated to accusing Kenma to be way too innocent for his actual age, which was followed by a lot of protest from the blonde, and _this_ ultimately lead to both of them sitting in Kuro’s room – to watch a porn movie.

Obviously Kenma wasn’t really innocent in the sexual meaning of the word – he and Kuro definitely had done enough already – but somehow he still managed to be extremely embarrassed by what was going on on the screen.

But he honestly hadn’t expected to be so affected by it. It certainly wasn’t his first time watching porn – although it was the first time he wasn’t alone – so he knew how this would go. There would be some girl, he would never find attractive, no matter how good she apparently looked, and one or even more guys who really shouldn’t show their face to a camera, even less their dicks.

But this one – this was absolutely different. One difference was the fact that it was a porn with two men (and he probably should have expected that). And those men were hot. Ridiculously so. The more dominant of the two – well, he didn’t quite look like Kuro, but it was something about his attitude, the way he move and spoke that reminded Kenma of his lover so much that he could absolutely imagine himself instead of the smaller guy.

So yeah, Kuro was absolutely amused by Kenma’s reaction to the movie he selected – but more than that his eyes were fixated on the way Kenma’s pupils were dilated, how his breath was ragged and his mouth a little parted and his lower lip slightly swollen from how he gnawed on it. And Kuro probably would never admit it out loud, but he was honestly jealous that another man was the cause of his lover’s arousal.

So Kuro couldn’t help but lean over to Kenma, one arm draped around his shoulders to draw him closer. “Is something wrong, Kenma?” he drawled against his ear, and he knew that it was a low blow because of how affected the blond always was by his voice.

The reaction was immediate. Without a second of hesitation Kenma crawled into his lap, one hand grabbing at his neck to pull him into a searing kiss. “You’re an asshole,” Kenma muttered against his lips, when he had to pull back to breathe.

Kuro’s chuckle was swallowed by his mouth again, but he didn’t have the chance to answer as Kenma rolled his hips and grinded down on Kuro’s erection. _Hard_. “Fuck, babe,” he cursed hoarsely, his head dropping down on Kenma’s shoulder. “Take your clothes off.” His hands found the zipper on his lover’s jeans and started to undo them, but to his surprise he was stopped.

“This is your fault,” Kenma growled, moving his hips once more. Then he smirked. “So I’ll make you suffer accordingly.”

Kuro’s heart definitely stopped at that, his mind blanking for a moment. He was brought back when Kenma practically devoured his lips again, his body desperately rutting against him. There was no real rhythm, no finesse, only pure and wanton lust.

Kenma’s body was hot, it was screaming for release. The lewd sounds in the background only spurred him on even more. But the moment Kuro’s hands were on his ass, pressing him down even harder, and his mouth were on his neck, talking to him in that voice that could make him come with just a few words, the movie was completely forgotten.

“You feel so fucking good, Kenma,” Kuro murmured against his skin, before softly biting into the skin.

Kenma moaned out loudly, his head thrown back to give Kuro more access to his neck. His length was throbbing, and he was so close, _just a little more, a little faster!_ Kuro’s voice filled his mind with praise and encouragement, and his whole body was on fire, his heart racing, and he was nearly crying from how bad he needed to come, sobbing out Kuro’s name.

“Come for me, baby,” Kuro growled just next to his ear, and that was it.

Kenma’s eyes flew open as he let out a cry of relief, the feelings exploding in his spine, and throughout his body, his erection spurting semen into his boxers. His body went limb into the arms of his lovers and he let out a few last, shaking breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can always come to visit me on [tumblr](http://www.airakt.tumblr.com) :)


	7. (Half) Dressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E.
> 
> I wasn't quite sure how to make this different from yesterday so I did something, which probably wasn't the real intention by the prompt. And boy, this escalated ^^'
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)  
> (Also thank you for all your comments, they really make me happy x3)

Kenma had never in his life that he would have to thank Bokuto – Bokuto Kotaro of all people! – for one of his ideas. But this idea, oh this idea he liked very much.

For whatever reason Bokuto had always been obsessed with Halloween, and Kuro, being the good best friend he was, shared his passion for the, in Kenma’s opinion, completely unnecessary holiday. Of course they also had to wear (matching!) costumes. And this year they had decided on a military theme. As far as Kenma knew Bokuto had demanded to wear the marine uniform, so Kuro had chosen an air force captain’s.

It wasn’t completely accurate, a little tighter on the shoulders and chest, and all in all just – well, hotter. That’s at least what Kenma thought.

So when Kuro walked into their shared bedroom, after trying it on for the first time, to ask for Kenma’s opinion, the blond had to swallow. His eyes grew wide and he gaped openly, his mouth watering in appreciation.

The uniform hugged Kuro’s body perfectly, accentuating his muscles in all the right places and giving his normally aloof appearance a radiance, which demanded respect and obedience. Obedience Kenma was all too willingly to give.

“It looks good,” the blond managed to choke out, praying that Kuro didn’t notice the trembling in his voice.

A smug grin spread on Kuro’s lips, and Kenma couldn’t believe it, but he was definitely hard.

“Then I’ll tell Bokuto that this year’s costume plans are fixed,” the raven announced, turning around to change out of the uniform, but Kenma would have nothing of that.

“Wait!” he quickly interrupted, although he was immediately chiding himself. Now he had to explain.

Surely, Kuro turned around with a quizzical look, waiting for Kenma to say more.

And Kenma decided to just go for it. He stood up from the bed and approached his lover. “Don’t take it off yet,” Kenma all but purred.

For a moment Kuro seemed confused, but when Kenma started to let his hands slide over his chest and close the few already opened buttons a knowing glint sparked in his eyes. “So you really like it, huh?”

The blond only nodded, while he gently pushed Kuro towards the bed, until he could finally straddle his lover’s lap. “It looks really, really good on you, Kuro,” he emphasized again. Slowly he took the hat off, running one hand through unruly black hair.

“Shouldn’t you address me as ‘Captain’?”

Kenma crunched his nose. “Don’t ruin it.”

The answer to his complaint was a loud laugh, but Kuro didn’t comment on it and let Kenma do whatever he wanted. Their lips met slowly, as if Kenma was testing in which mood Kuro was, before he started to move his mouth with more fervor, passionately pressing his body against his lovers. Inwardly he rejoiced at the feeling of the solid chest against his, and the strong hands grabbing at his backside.

“I want to ride you,” Kenma gasped when they parted for air. His eyes were already glazed over with need and _want_ , and Kuro couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine.

He pulled Kenma into another hard, short kiss. “Let me prepare you, first.”

They quickly rearranged themselves, both eager now to get to the real thing, until Kenma was laying beneath Kuro, pants down and legs parted to give the raven enough space. Kuro leaned capture his lover’s lips once more, as his first, lubed up finger breached the blonds entrance. His breath shuddered at the beautiful gasp, working his digit quickly in and out of Kenma, before impatiently adding the next one.

When Kenma tensed he immediately slowed down, taking his time swirl his fingers around, to really appreciate the tight head around him. It didn’t take long until Kenma was relaxing again, his head pushing further into the pillow and his mouth slightly opened in pleasure.

“More,” the blond demanded breathlessly.

His expression was so needy that Kuro debated for a moment to slow down even further, just to tease his lover and drive them both mad with lust, but he honestly hadn’t the patience in that moment. And the promise of Kenma riding him was still very prominent inside his mind.

So he again poured lube over his fingers, shortly warmed it up, before bringing them to Kenma’s hole again. He gently pushed inside, three fingers this time, and relished at the way Kenma groaned his name, and at the fingers digging into his biceps in the search for something to hold onto.

Although Kuro took care to make the preparation enjoyable for Kenma, he was quickly done and pulled his fingers out of his lover when he deemed him ready.

Kenma immediately lay one of his hands into Kuro’s neck to kiss him again, his tongue eagerly invading the raven’s mouth and laying all the dominance he could muster up into the kiss. He guided Kuro to lay on his back, straddling his hips in the process.

When they were repositioned he righted himself up, looking down on his lover breathlessly, and groaned loudly. Kuro just looked so fucking hot, Kenma nearly abounded his plan to simply beg his lover to take him.

But he forced his eyes to Kuro’s incredibly tight looking pants, bringing his hands down to them. He unconsciously licked his lips when he freed his boyfriend’s heavy erection, especially with the wanton moan coming from Kuro at the contact with Kenma’s hand.

The blond quickly pulled a condom over the whole length – which deliciously twitched inside his hand – and covered it in lube, before finally, _finally_ being able to position himself above it. He paused, taking a moment to look down at the raven again to once more simply appreciate the most erotic sight he had ever seen, before looking into Kuro’s eyes. Kenma nearly whimpered at the hungry gaze, which was fixated at him.

Kuro brought his hands to Kenma’s hips to help him guide his erection into the blonde’s stretched hole. They both moaned in pleasure when Kuro’s length glided smoothly into the hot flesh of Kenma’s body.

Without stopping once Kenma brought his hips down until he was completely sitting on top of his lover, and he felt _so full_ , and it was _so perfect_. Kenma’s insides were completely stretched, and he couldn’t keep his eyes open, completely focused on the amazing feeling, which sent bolts of heat through his whole body.

After waiting a few moments to get adjusted to Kuro’s big shaft he opened his eyes to look at his lover again, before starting to move his body in a slow rhythm.

Kuro could do nothing but stare, completely overwhelmed by the absolutely debauched expression on Kenma’s face, as he rolled his hips on top of his own, and bounced on his shaft as if this was the only thing he knew how to do.

It didn’t take long until Kenma sped his hips up, placing his hands on Kuro’s chest to lean some of his weight onto the raven and stabilize his movements. And Kuro couldn’t help himself anymore. He gripped hard onto Kenma’s hips and moved his own upwards to meet his lover’s with a sharp thrust.

Kenma threw his head back with a cry, as Kuro had managed to hit his prostrate head on. “Again,” he moaned. “Oh, please, do that again.”

And Kuro did. He pressed his feet against the mattress, to get a better hold, and started to thrust into Kenma’s body in a quick rhythm. The blond tried to meet the movement with his own, which resulted in him bouncing wildly on top of Kuro, every finesse forgotten, as it turned into simple slapping of skin against skin.

“Harder! Fuck, please Kuro, want to come- Need to come!” Kenma rambled, fisting his own cock with one hand, as he quickly chased his orgasm.

The heat pooled in his stomach, until he couldn’t hold it any longer, and the ecstasy rushed over him, practically drowning him in pure feelings. Kuro moaned loudly, when Kenma cried out his name and tensed around his shaft, coming with just a little more thrust.

He was still riding out his orgasm when Kenma started to whimper from oversensitivity. They both collapsed, Kenma landing heavily on top of his chest, and Kuro had to take a deep breath to force his brain to slowly function again.

It took several minutes before he was able to speak again. “Now I definitely have to keep the uniform,” he commented with a chuckle.

Kenma groaned and rolled onto his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be deligthed if you come to rant with me about KuroKen or other random stuff on [tumblr](http://www.airakt.tumblr.com) :3


	8. Skype Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took eigth days until I'm too late the first time and I think I can be proud of it :)  
> Although it is kinda hard to just concentrate on one kink per chapter, so I gave up on that ^^'
> 
> Enjoy ~

Kenma had always known that he was in pretty deep, but as his heart started to flutter just because Kuro finally appeared on the screen he still was a little surprised. To his defense it had been three weeks since he’d last seen his boyfriend.

Three weeks ago Kuro had been sent on a business trip through the whole world, so that he was currently sitting in New York. Of course they continuously wrote each other and called nearly every day, but they weren’t able to _see_ each other. On the one hand it was the fault of the time difference, after all it wasn’t like Kenma could sit at home the whole die just to wait for Kuro – who was unbelievably busy – to have some time to skype with him. On the other hand they simply were unlucky – Kenma’s internet had provided to simply die two and a half weeks ago, and for whatever reason, and despite Kenma complaining multiple times, his internet provider had taken until now to fix it.

So, yes, Kenma was more than a little excited to finally see Kuro again. The raven seemed to reciprocate the feelings, as he immediately smiled happily. “Hey, Kenma.”

“Hey, Kuro,” he answered, with just as much relief. “How are you doing?”

And so they started to talk about everything that had happened, even when they’d already talked about it in messages or on the phone, just to enjoy the voice and the – kinda – company of each other. After half an hour Kuro suddenly sighed in frustration, his head falling backwards to the headboard of his hotel bed. “I want to finally come home,” he complained, for the very first time in those three weeks. He smiled at Kenma cheekily. “I just really miss holding you in my arms.”

The thing was that Kenma never had been shy – at least not in front of Kuro –, and over the years of their relationship he got even bolder in voicing his desires. So when he said “I miss you, too” it most definitely had a sultry ring to it. He tried to put on his most innocent look. “My fingers just aren’t enough.”

It definitely took a moment for Kuro to catch on what Kenma was talking about, but when he did a knowing smirk spread on his lips. “Have you been a bad boy and touched yourself?”

An exciting shiver run through Kenma’s spine at the way Kuro lowered his voice. Of course he had, and they both knew it – they simply hadn’t been able to resist a few phone sex sessions – but it still felt sultry to admit it. His teeth bit into his lower lip as he nodded.

Kuro’s eyes immediately focused on his mouth, glowing in something predatory. He definitely imagined what he would do if he were there. “Don’t you think you should show me how you did it? I’m your boyfriend after all.” Of course Kenma immediately agreed, making Kuro’s smile only widening. “Take your clothes off for me,” he commanded in this low voice of his.

While Kenma was incredibly impatient, and half hard, already, he resisted the urge to simply pull his clothes off in a rush. Instead he took time to adjust the camera so that Kuro had a better view of his body, before he started to raise the hem of his shirt, letting his own hand slide over his abdomen. Incredibly slowly he revealed more and more of his fair skin, before he took the shirt off. He could practically feel Kuro’s eyes burning on his body, and it made him feel so incredibly powerful that he could get positively drunk on this feeling. Before taking his pants off he teased both of them again, letting his fingers slip just a little bit inside, before opening his fly. With languid movements of his hips he pushed his pants down to his ankles, until he kicked the jeans away a little.

Only standing in his boxer shorts now, his lover’s eyes still fixated on him, he hesitated. But when Kuro growled “Everything” he was positively done for. His breath hitched in his throat, as he finally freed his erection and it was hit by cold air. Now standing there in all his naked glory he patiently waited until Kuro was satisfied with watching and gave him the next command.

Kuro, who had slightly leant forward to get a better view of him, relaxed back with a shuddering breath, his eyes dazed and shimmering like liquid gold. “Fasten the breaks on the chair so it won’t roll away,” he started to instruct calmly. “Then kneel on it, with your back to me. Do you have lube on you?” Kenma nodded. “Good, then place it so that you can reach it.

With shaking limbs he did as Kuro had told him, until his arms were gripping on the back of his chair, his backside presented to the camera. When his lover told him to his hands gripped his ass cheeks, to pull them apart. In this pose he felt so incredibly dirty, like he was giving himself over to Kuro completely. Which he did.

The raven growled in approval. “When I come home I’ll fuck you so long and so hard, you won’t be able to leave the bed for a week.”

Kenma couldn’t suppress the moan that rippled from this image, and he felt his hole wantonly tensing around nothing but air. He whimpered.

“You’re such a good boy for me,” Kuro praised in something that was more a purr than anything else. “And good boys deserve a treat, don’t you think so, Kenma?”

“Yes, please!” Kenma wiggled his backside just a little to get his point across.

“Then lube your fingers up and start playing with that beautiful hole of yours.”

With another quick nod and shaking breath, Kenma again did like he was told, moaning again at the feeling of his wet digit against his hole. When he was allowed to he inserted the first finger, wiggling it further into himself until he could move it around of him comfortable. At his second finger Kuro started to talk again.

“First I’ll fuck you slow, and deep,” his sinful voice promised him, prompting dirty images inside his head. “I’ll make you beg for more, keeping you on the edge for hours, just the way you like it, baby.”

Kenma’s whole body was burning at the memory of countless times he had done exactly that, memories of him crying, begging Kuro to take him harder and finally let him come.

“And then I’ll take you hard and fast. I’ll make you ride my cock until you scream, before I fuck you from behind until our neighbors will hear how much you love to be taken.”

Another moan shuddered through Kenma’s whole body. “Please, Kuro. I need you here, need you so bad.” He was long since by three fingers, pumping them quickly in and out of his body, but it was not big enough, _not hard enough_. His other hand gripped tightly into the leather of his chair, so that he wouldn’t touch himself before he was allowed to. He nearly sobbed in relief at Kuro’s next words.

“Turn around for me, baby,” Kuro coed, the roughness of his voice betraying his cool demeanor. “Now place your feet on top of the desk so that I can see everything. Yes, babe, just like that. Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Kenma.”

Kenma could only watch as Kuro took his own shaft in his hand, already hard like an iron rod, slowly stroking it, while taking the sight of every centimeter of his lover’s body in. His whole body twitched, his hands with the need to touch himself, his hole clenching around nothing a few times, and his erection jumped at the throaty moan coming from Kuro. He whimpered, torn between sobbing in need and want, and relishing in the knowledge that _he_ did this to Kuro, that the raven was so hard and aroused just because he watched _him_.

But he waited patiently, watching Kuro’s muscles under the shirt tighten with the movement, watching the angry red head of the raven’s length disappear into his fist again and again, and _god, he wanted that inside of him so bad_.

Kuro seemed to notice his gaze, and how he licked his lips, because his grip tightened and his hand sped up a little. “Touch yourself in rhythm with me, yeah, baby?”

Eagerly Kenma’s hand found his erection and he gasped at the feeling of the sensitive skin inside his hand. His movements quickly matched Kuro’s, while his other hand went to his backside again, immediately pushing three fingers inside.

Kuro laughed, and the sound was so absolutely dirty that Kenma had to stop for a moment, so that he wouldn’t come immediately. “You really need to be filled, don’t you, Kenma?”

“Kuro, please!” Kenma managed to moan. “Want you to- AH! Need you-“

“Fuck, Kenma! Need you, too.”

Kenma’s hands sped up, and his eyes closed, head thrown back. He imagined that it was Kuro stroking his length, Kuro fingering his hole, _Kuro gripping his hips and thrusting his dick inside-_

When Kuro groaned his name again, Kenma’s whole body tightened, his toes curled, his mouth flew open in a loud cry, and his orgasm drowned him in mind numbing pleasure. His shaft spilled semen all over his hand and abdomen, and every muscle in his body seemed to tremble.

After a few moments he forced his eyes to open again, and when he did Kuro came himself. Kenma watched in pure satisfaction how Kuro’s whole body went rigid, his hand frantically pumping his dick, as his erection twitched and twitched in his hand.

Only when Kuro relaxed took Kenma his hands off of his now overly sensitive skin, taking his feet from the desk and slumping a little in his chair. His body definitely needed a shower right now – and the warmth of his lover. He whimpered a little. “Kuro.”

“I know, babe,” Kuro silently said, the same pained expression as Kenma on his face. “I really want to hold you right now, too. But you just have to wait one more week for me, Kenma, okay?”

Sullenly the blonde nodded. “Yeah.”

That made Kuro smile, and Kenma melted at the love inside his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](www.airakt.tumblr.com) :)


	9. Against a wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, and I'm not even really satisfied with it. *sigh* AND it's more like angry sex, than against a wall. Well, it's both...
> 
> Of course I still really hope you like it and I promise tomorrow will be better :)

The door closed behind them with a loud bang, echoing through their shared flat. “Would you kindly explain what the fuck was wrong with you just now?” Kuro asked angrily, taking his coat and shoes of with more force than probably necessary.

Kenma only huffed, not even looking up from his shoes. “Nothing,” he grumbled. When he finished undressing he immediately started to walk through their hallway, wanting to get away from Kuro as fast as possible.

But of course the raven would have none of that. He grabbed Kenma’s arm and turned him around again. “What do you mean, nothing? You behaved like a child back at the party.”

“Then you could’ve just stayed there with all the other oh so mature girls,” Kenma spat out before he could think about that. He immediately regretted it.

“What are you talking about?” the raven asked, now clearly calmer than before.

Kenma averted his gaze. “Nothing.”

“Kenma!”

But the blond didn’t react. Normally Kuro was definitely the patient one in their relationship, always putting up with Kenma’s whims and mood changes, like he had always done even when they hadn’t been lovers yet. But even he had his limits, and he especially hated it when Kenma thought so incredibly little of himself.

When Kenma tried to get away once more the raven gripped at his shoulders and roughly shoved him against the wall, effectively trapping him with his own body. He growled. “Could you please stop with that freaking jealousy of yours?”

And suddenly Kenma was pissed, the anger burning inside his eyes when their gazes met. “I’m not jealous,” he growled back. “I just say that you should spend your time with other people, when you clearly enjoy their company, instead of putting up with me all the time.”

“I’m not putting up with you! Could you please stop assuming such bullshit?”

“It’s not bullshit!” Kenma had shouted out so loud that Kuro backed up in surprise, although he still kept him trapped against the wall. Kenma’s hands were balled into fist, shaking with anger and frustration. “I just don’t get it. There are always so many girls _and_ guys flirting with you, so many people who’d immediately go out with you, if you just said a word. So many people who’d be better for you. Why me?”

Kuro knew exactly what was going on. It was Kenma’s uncertainty, which always hit at the worst times (although there really wasn’t a _good_ time for that). This freaking uncertainty that made Kenma doubt himself, and feel little and unimportant, although he was everything for Kuro. But it happened all the time, although most of the time he didn’t show it.

And although Kenma’s voice had gotten more silent at the end, and he was timidly looking up, Kuro was absolutely pissed. “You really don’t understand a thing,” he growled, and he could see Kenma flinch a little. But he didn’t care.

With one hand he forced Kenma to look up at him, his lips pressing against the blonde’s hard. Kenma gasped in surprise and Kuro used that to push his tongue inside, mercilessly attacking the other’s mouth, his body pressed just as hard, so that Kenma was forced completely against the wall. His knee forced Kenma’s legs apart and pressed against the rapidly growing erection, his free hand wrapping around the blonde’s wrists to pin them above his head.

When Kenma tried to get away to suck in some much needed breath, Kuro simply chased him, continuing to possess his mouth, to practically _devour_ it in that aggressive way of his. Only when Kenma seriously seemed to struggle he let him go, just to immediately attack his neck in the next moment.

“Kuro, wha-”

The raven growled. “Shut up.”

And Kenma did, throwing his head back to give Kuro more room to move, because despite the mood they both were in, despite Kenma’s own emotional outburst, _he was so incredibly turned on_.

Kuro dominating him, treating him so rough, doing everything he wanted with him – it was one of the hottest things ever.

When two fingers were intently laid against his mouth he parted it without hesitation to suck the digit it, coating them with a generous amount of salvia. Kuro’s free hand was at his pants, opening them with practiced movement and quickly pulling them down, as well as his boxer shorts. The fingers were roughly pulled out of his mouths and only a few moments later they were entering his backside, two at once stretching him nearly painfully.

But Kenma didn’t mind. Instead his mouth fell open in a loud moan and his hands tightened around Kuro’s shoulders in search for _anything_ to hold onto. The preparation was quick and unmerciful, and that alone would’ve shown Kenma how angry Kuro was with him, because he was always more than careful not to hurt him. It was over with just a few thrust with three fingers, and then Kenma was suddenly lifted in the air.

He gasped out in surprise, clinging to Kuro with his whole body, and it was _so incredibly hot_ that Kuro could just hold him up with ease, while managing to maneuver his spit slick erection to Kenma’s entrance.

Kenma’s mind was completely gone when Kuro started moving inside him, his whole body focused on the feeling of Kuro’s hard body against his, the length gliding in and out of his body with a merciless rhythm and the lips against his, effectively taking away his air supply.

“You’re mine,” Kuro growled, as he drew back a little, forcing Kenma to look inside his eyes.

The aggressive tone only turned the blonde on more, and he whimpered in need and submissiveness.

“Do you understand, Kenma? Your body, your heart – everything you have is mine, and I’ll never let you go.”

Kenma could only nod mindlessly, his body burning with desire, with the feelings triggered by those words. But Kuro wasn’t satisfied with this.

He stilled in his movement, simply holding the trembling body of his lover against the wall, and forcing their eyes to meet once more. “Say it, Kenma,” he said intently, his voice raspy with desire. “Tell me who you belong to.”

Kenma could feel the tears running down his cheeks, but he loved this. His body was melting, and his blood was singing from pleasure and satisfaction at Kuro’s declaration. So he had no problem with answering in conviction. “I’m yours, Kuro.”

At that Kuro’s expression finally softened, his eyes so full of fondness and adoration that Kenma felt himself crying even more. “And I’m yours. Only yours, Kenma,” Kuro whispered against his lips, before sealing them in a sweet kiss.

They slowly started to move again, the aggressive heat between them completely gone, but the passion burning them nonetheless. It didn’t take long until Kenma was chanting his lover’s name, pleads falling from his lips like prayers, and Kuro’s hand closed around the blonde’s erection to stroke him into completion. Only a few thrusts later the raven came himself, emptying his length into Kenma’s body, who welcomed the warm feeling with a satisfied sigh. They crumbled to the floor together, sitting in each other’s arms, while whispering promises and declarations of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this I'd be happy if you came to say hi on my [tumblr](http://www.airakt.tumblr.com) :)


	10. Doggy Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somehow different than my the smut I normally write, but I really enjoyed writing it :3

Kenma bit down on his own lip to swallow the wanton moan, which threatened to erupt from his throat, as he felt Kuro’s hard length slowly seating itself inside his hole, although he still couldn’t stop the groan from vibrating through his whole body. His hands tightly gripped into the sheets and he tried to bury his face further into the pillow beneath him to hide the burning of his face. All his senses were focused on the feeling of Kuro against and inside him, his elbows and knees straining to hold his body into the air.

He knew that Kuro loved to take him like this, on all fours so that he could do nothing but take what Kuro was giving him. He knew that the raven enjoyed watching his own shaft sliding in and out of his body, while Kenma was writhing helplessly beneath him.

And Kenma loved it as well, loved that he was so incredibly full, due to this position, that the hard erection was reaching so deep inside him. Especially with the slow way Kuro moved, certainly to tease Kenma and frustrate him, _but it felt so good!_

The way his muscles were slowly pushed apart by hard, hot flesh, which he could feel throbbing inside him, when he paid enough attention, and how it just barely brushed against his prostrate, sending tiny tingles all along his spine.

Kuro leant over his body, the heat on Kenma’s back only arousing him further, the firm grip on his hips keeping him at least somewhat rooted. Hips were tightly pressed against his backside, and he reveled on the feeling and the intimacy of having his lover so deep inside him.

“Don’t hold back, I want to hear you,” Kuro whispered near his ear, taking the pillow away.

Kenma’s mouth fell open in harsh pants, and he felt all his muscles quivering in exertion and pleasure. His whole skin was already covered in a sheen of sweat, but he didn’t mind at all, instead he enjoyed the feeling of being pushed so far, although they had only just started.

“Kuro, please move,” Kenma couldn’t help but plead, his voice already needy even in his own ears.

The raven groaned next to his ear, the vibration of his chest noticeable against Kenma’s back, and he nibbled at his lover’s ear, before slowly drawing his hips back. Kenma could feel that it was hard for Kuro to hold back and not simply thrust into his body, and only the knowledge that he could affect his lover to such an extent aroused him so much more.

They fell into a careful rhythm, enjoying the simple drag of skin against skin, the clenching of muscles around the shaft. It didn’t take long until Kenma was eagerly meeting Kuro’s movements, pushing his hips back in time with the thrusts. His voice was ringing now through their bedroom, shameless moans falling nearly continuously from his mouth, only joined by the creaking of the bed’s springs.

Kenma knew that his arms and legs wouldn’t last much longer, if they continued in that way, so he took the opportunity to suddenly thrust backwards hard. The sharp pleasure suddenly shooting through is body blinded him for a short moment and made him gasp out loud.

“Fuck,” Kuro cursed behind him. His grip on Kenma’s hips tightened as he righted himself up again.

The shifting of the length inside his body prompted a shudder through Kenma’s body, and he whimpered in need. “Please, Kuro,” he started pleading again, begging even. “I want you to take me hard. Fuck, Kuro, I _need_ you to fuck me! Please!”

The growl coming from Kuro could only be described as predatory, and Kenma’s whole body tensed in anticipation, his hole clenching around the shaft inside him.

“Don’t regret it tomorrow,” was the only warning Kenma got, before Kuro suddenly started to move his body in a fast and brutal pace.

Kenma cried out in surprise and sheer pleasure, the slight pain of the force, he was taken with, quickly turning into even more pleasure and clinging to the sheets in desperation was all he could do for now.

His whole body was being pushed against the sheets again and again, and his arms struggled so hard to catch to force of the thrust. The headboard was even banging against the wall now, and together with the slap of skin against skin, Kenma’s loud moans, and Kuro’s low grunts, the room was filled with so much obscene noises that Kenma probably would have minded, if his brain hadn’t completely short circuited by now. He was reduced to a trembling, shouting mess of want and need, and it felt _so good_ , to simply be taken, to be completely dominated and _wrecked_.

Kenma cried out in relief as his aching erection was touched, the tears streaming hotly down his face, and his mouth kept begging for more, _harder, faster…_

When he came it was with a loud shout, his head thrown back and the sight before his eyes completely whitening. And while his whole body was still trembling, his body being engulfed by the heat of pure pleasure, he could feel Kuro’s shaft pulsing inside him, filling him with hot seed, making Kenma’s orgasm even harder than it had been before.

His mind came only back slowly, and it took a few moments before he noticed that he was tightly pressed against a hard body next to him. It had been quite some time since he came so hard that he’d passed out from it, and he could already feel the dull ache in his lower back, but _fuck it had been so worth it._ A satisfied sigh left his lips and it didn’t take long until he fell asleep with the sound of Kuro’s heartbeat against his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'd be absolutely lovely if you came by to say hi on my [tumblr](http://www.airakt.tumblr.com) :3


	11. Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop broke, and I couldn't write until I was finished with setting up my new one, so sorry for the wait. Also this is certainly not the best represantation I ever did of dom/sub, but I still hope you'll enjoy it :3

A high whine left Kenma’s mouth, as he slowly lowered himself down on Kuro’s erection again. He could feel the drag of the hard cock on his inner walls, rubbing him in the best way possible, and when the thick head brushed against his prostate again, he wantonly moaned.

By now his thighs were quivering with the effort to keep his body moving, his hips going up and down again and again, but he didn’t dare to stop, didn’t dare to take a break as he didn’t know what Kuro would do to punish him. And since denying him of his long overdue orgasm was a very possible scenario, he wasn’t too eager to find out.

On top of that he wanted to please Kuro. Kuro, who was constantly praising him, telling him how good he was doing. And Kenma liked being a good boy.

So he continued to do just as Kuro had told him, riding the throbbing length inside of him and relishing in the throaty noises that came from the raven. His hands were bound behind his back, his shoulders straining slightly from the sheer amount of time he’d already spent in this position. And although he couldn’t see his lover, he could practically feel the hot gaze roaming over his whole body.

All in all, Kenma was exhausted, his body pushed to his limit already. And he felt good, so incredibly amazing, and _fuck_ he wanted to come so bad, had already wanted to do so since nearly an hour ago, when Kuro had started to tease him.

“You’re so beautiful, Kenma,” Kuro growled in that moment. “I could watch you for hours bouncing on my cock. You like that, kitten? Like to have something hard inside you?”

Kenma whimpered, an excited shudder running up his spine. “Please, sir,” he croaked out. His voice was already hoarse from moaning so much.

“Yes, baby?”

Kenma’s head fell forward, his breath coming out in harsh pants as he tried to movie even harder despite the burning of his muscles. “Need to come. Please, I- Ah- Need to come so bad. Need you to come inside me.”

Suddenly the world around him shifted and his back bounced on the mattress, his head hitting a pillow. A sharp gasp left Kenma’s mouth as Kuro thrusted quickly inside him again. His back was bent so much it nearly hurt, and Kenma could feel hot tears stream down over his cheeks, his body singing in pure pleasure.

“You were such a good boy, Kenma,” Kuro whispered near his ear, his strong hands holding his lover down. “And good boys deserve a reward, don’t they?”

Kenma sobbed. “Yes, please. I’ve been good, sir. Please!”

The soft fabric of the blindfold slid over his skin and he suddenly had to blink against the dimmed light of their bedroom, Kuro’s face just in front of him.

“Keep your eyes on me,” the raven ordered softly, before he leant down for a passionate kiss. Then he started to move his hips, thrusting into Kenma’s hole in a hard rhythm.

The blonde cried out, his body reduced to the singly feeling of want, and _need_ , and he was so close, _so close._ When Kuro finally started to touch his erection and jerk him off, his hips still moving so hard Kenma felt himself being moved across the mattress, Kenma’s eyes rolled back into his head. The heat exploded into his body, his mouth opened into a wordless cry, his every muscle stuttering.

“Kenma, Kenma,” Kuro growled breathlessly next to his ear, his hips thrusting a few more times, before his length started to empty itself with pulses into his lover’s body.

They both collapsed into a boneless heap, breathing heavy and trying to regain at least some of their composure. It didn’t take long until Kuro rolled himself off his lover. He quickly undid the binds around Kenma’s wrists, bringing him to his mouth and leaving small kisses on the reddened parts. “It didn’t hurt too much, did it?”

Despite his mind still being hazy from the intense orgasm he had had just a few minutes prior, Kenma couldn’t help but smile at the worry inside Kuro’s eyes. “Only in a good way,” he answered. When he noticed how his voice was nearly inaudible he cleared his throat a little.

Kuro laughed silently, kissing the sore skin once more, before pressing a sweet kiss on his lips. “Bath or shower?”

“A bath? My muscles are a little sore.”

“Everything you want, Kenma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like please come over to my [tumblr ](http://www.tumblr.airakt.com) to say hi :)


	12. Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E.

If Kuro had to pick a favorite sound it would be Kenma moaning his name. Or his silent whimpering. Or the mewling, always reminding him of a small cat.

Or maybe it was him begging for _more, faster harder._

But despite all those delicious sounds Kuro stayed patient and took his time. He withdrew his two fingers to coat them in even more lube, before inserting them back into Kenma’s hole, this time adding a third.

Kenma moaned again, his hole immediately clenching around the digits inside him, before he released a shuddering breath and forced his body to relax.

Kuro smirked. The sight in front of him was absolutely delicious. His lover kneeled on the bed, his hands tightly clenched around the sheets, his head hanging down, and his face looking delectably debauched. His hole was already wide, lube running down plumb, slightly reddened cheeks, and his erection was already leaking precome.

“I hate you,” Kenma managed to get out between his heavy pants, before he bit on his lower lip again. His face was in flames from making so much lewd and wanton sounds, but he just couldn’t help it!

Kuro’s long, strong fingers were just moving inside him _so good_ , and the way they opened up his muscles let excited sparks travel up his spine. And how he only sometimes slightly brushed against his prostrate, without having it touched properly once! Kenma was certain that Kuro did this on purpose.

When Kuro laughed lowly behind him he couldn’t help the shudder wrecking his body, his muscles clenching around the fingers inside him. Kuro’s breath hitched, and Kenma was certain that he would lose his mind if Kuro would continue to make those sounds.

“Kuro, please!” he whispered, his voice already a little hoarse. “I can’t hold on, anymore.”

The raven hummed. “But we’ve only just started, baby.”

Another shivering moan Kenma couldn’t held back, and he had to concentrate to even properly form his next words. “But I want you inside me so bad, Kuro.”

For a moment the fingers inside him stilled and Kenma nearly rejoiced in triumph, but it was more than short lived. “So you don’t enjoy this?” Kuro asked innocently – or at least as innocent as you could be with three fingers deep inside your lover.

And then Kenma shout out, white light practically exploded behind his eyes, together with a bolt of pleasure. Only in the next moment, when he forced his quivering limbs to calm down again he realized what had happened. “Asshole,” he muttered breathlessly.

Again Kuro only laughed. “Well, I guess I should stop then.” Slowly he drew his fingers back.

“No!” Quickly Kenma clenched around them, sucking them further in again. “Fuck, no. Do that again. Please, Do that again!”

Without having to be further encouraged Kuro pressed down on the exact spot again, earning another mindless moan from his lover. He licked his lips. His whole body tingled in sheer pleasure, and he had to hold back really hard to not touch himself through his pants. Instead he focused on precisely aiming the thrusts of his fingers, wrecking Kenma’s body with pleasure, until the blond was nothing more than a panting, quivering mess inside his hands.

Kenma’s blood was burning, his mind long gone, as his whole senses were focused on the mind-numbing feelings resonating through his whole body. He barely noted how he basically chanted Kuro’s name like a prayer, not caring that he’d been brought this far by mere finger, because _fuck it felt so amazing_.

“’m coming. Fuck, Kuro, please, want to- Ah!”

And suddenly there was heat tightly pressed against his back. “Come for me, Kenma,” Kuro whispered just beside his ear and Kenma was absolutely done for.

His eyes rolled back inside his head, his body tensing, his hips mindlessly thrusting back against those damn, skilled fingers inside him. And he came with a long drawn moan, not able to even remotely think about how wrecked he sounded.

After he finished riding out his orgasm, his body collapsed onto the bed. His arms felt like jelly and there was no way he was moving anytime soon. Like, in the next 24 hours.

Kuro carefully turned him around and tug him against his chest, and Kenma couldn’t help but notice the hard erection pressing against his thigh.

“You’re hard,” he murmured tiredly, barely keeping his eyes open.

The low hum vibrated against Kenma’s chest. “Just sleep for now, I’ll fuck you as soon as you’re awake again.”

The promise made a small shiver run down his spine, but he really couldn’t keep his eyes open much longer.


	13. Body worship (Rimming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slightly changed today's prompt, because I thought simply writing about rimming would be too similar to yesterday's drabble. But I still wrote about it, although it's only a little bit.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3

Kenma smiled sweetly down at Kuro, placing a kiss on those delicious lips that may’ve been a little dry or too small for other people, but for Kenma they looked absolutely perfect, and were the best thing he’d ever kissed. He slowly let his hand slide down over the raven’s face, appreciating the strong jaw and carefully caressing the slight stubble on the skin. Afterwards he let his lips follow, leaving small kisses in their way.

“What’s wrong with you today?” Kuro asked, with a breathless laugh. His own hands were sitting on Kenma’s hips, slightly caressing the skin just underneath the hem of Kenma’s shirt.

If Kenma’s heart wouldn’t already be hammering like crazy it would’ve definitely started now. When Kuro smiled – not smirked or grinned, but genuinely _smiled_ – he looked absolutely stunning. Kenma gently kissed his boyfriend again, nipping at his lower lip. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered against the wet mouth.

Again, Kuro laughed. “I’d accept hot or sexy, but beautiful? Honestly, that fits you more than me.”

“Beautiful,” Kenma repeated, while shaking his head. He smiled. “Gorgeous.” Before Kuro could protest again, he sealed those lips once more. The he proceeded to kiss the high cheekbones, the jaw, and slowly made the way down to the neck. With his tongue, he licked a long stripe along Kuro’s Adam’s apple. The raven shuddered, tilting his head back to give Kenma more access to his skin.

Kenma simply continued to litter the neck in tiny kisses, sometimes nibbling on it. When he graced the side of the neck with his teeth Kuro’s breath hitched a little and Kenma took this as a sign to bite down on the tender flesh.

“You’re killing me, Kenma,” Kuro rasped. Kenma was delighted to hear the neediness in his lover’s voice.

With a smirk he answered, “I’ve only just started,” and calmly continued with his tiny caresses.

His hands were slowly gliding underneath Kuro’s shirt, and he impatiently pulled at the fabric to take it off Kuro’s frame. The raven, apparently just as impatient as himself, helped him, lifting his arms to make it easier.

When Kuro was laying beneath him, his upper body bare for him to touch, Kenma took a few seconds to simply look him up and down and to take in the very much appreciated sight. Kuro’s chest was calmly, but heavily, raising and lowering. His skin was flushed, his lips lightly parted to more easily take the needed air in, his eyes glossy, pupils widened in lust. If he could Kenma would purr in contentment that every centimeter of this beautiful man was his, and his alone.

Despite the lust thrumming in his veins Kenma didn’t immediately touch the toned chest. Instead he took both of Kuro’s hands and brought them to his mouth. He left kisses on both of the hand’s backs, and on the fronts. He really loved Kuro’s hands. Despite them being strong and skilled, they were always so incredibly gentle and caring. And the fingers were long and elegant, and would probably look stunning while playing the piano. The palms were rough, with all the years of practicing with a volleyball, and they were a telltale of the hours of work and training Kuro had put into his passion.

With his teeth Kenma slightly nibbled on Kuro’s pulse, before placing another kiss, at the same spot.

“Kenma,” Kuro called for his attention again, his tone still needing.

When Kenma looked up he saw all the love in Kuro’s expression, and his heart melted a little. He leant forward, pressing a kiss just above Kuro’s heart, before bringing his attention – and his tongue – to one of the nipples.

The raven groaned silently, his eyes tightly shut in pleasure. Kenma patiently continued to caress the small nub, taking it into his mouth and sucking slightly, before shifting to the other one. He took his time to thoroughly pay attention to both of them, while his fingertips slid up and down the muscled abdomen.

Kenma shifted down on Kuro’s body, placing himself on his thighs – careful to avoid the big bulge in Kuro’s pants – and leant down to mouth on his lover’s abs next. He licked, kissed and nibbled on the muscles, all while his hands were gliding over the strong thighs he was sitting on.

Of course he noticed, how Kuro was quickly growing restless, so he stopped his teasing with a slight bite on Kuro’s hipbone. He sat down between the raven’s leg and quickly undid the pants.

“Turn around for me?” he asked with a sweet smile, and Kuro’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. But he nodded nonetheless, carefully, and with shaking limbs, doing as he was asked.

Kenma scooted back on the mattress to give him enough space – taking the pants off completely in the process –, but when his lover was finally kneeling in front of him, his thoughts suddenly stopped. Kuro’s shoulders were so wide and strong, leading down to a strong back and narrowing hips, ending in a delectable ass with toned cheeks.

“Kenma, I swear to god, if you don’t start touching me _right now_ , I’ll just jerk myself off,” Kuro groaned, his voice so perfectly wrecked.

With a nod – and biting on lower lip to contain himself a little – Kenma lay his hands on his lover’s ass cheeks, slightly digging his fingers into the soft flesh. Kuro released his breath with a shudder and Kenma took that as a sign to continue with the slight massage. He scooted a little backwards, to position himself more comfortably on the mattress. Then he leant down, parted the cheeks with both hands and quickly licked at the hole.

“Fuck!” Kuro cursed, immediately tensing his whole body. He then moaned loud and long, when Kenma simply continued to move his tongue against his backside. “Shit, Kenma, what are you doing to me?”

Without stopping once Kenma sucked on the hole, before pushing his tongue slowly inside. One of his hand went through Kuro’s parted legs, starting to caress the very hard shaft. The raven cursed even more, his voice now continuously ringing with moans and Kenma’s name, and Kenma quickly intensified his movements. His hand was now quickly jerking Kuro’s dick off, his tongue and one thumb thrusting relentlessly in and out of the quivering hole.

It didn’t take long until Kuro started rambling “I’m coming, I’m coming-“, before his whole body tensed and his dick was spurting hot semen all over Kenma’s hand. Kenma leant back, breathing harshly, while his hand slowed down to let his lover ride his orgasm out, until the raven was unconsciously evading his touch due to the oversensitivity.

Kenma’s erection was nearly bursting with how much he’d been effected by the erotic voice his lover had made, but he ignored it for now, in favor of quickly cleaning up the mess on his hand.

Only a few minutes later they were laying side by side, Kuro’s face slack in contentment and his skin nearly glowing. This convinced Kenma even more to show his lover how beautiful he was more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this consider coming over to my [tumblr](http://www.tumblr.airakt.com) to say hi :3


	14. A/B/O - Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive :D  
> And I finally found time (and proper motivation) to write again. But I completely changed this prompt, because I just couldn't up with anything satisfying for "69". I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :3

The air was thick with heat when Kuro entered his apartment. He immediately had to swallow to suppress a groan. “Kenma?” he called into the silence, toeing his shoes off absentmindedly, while his body was already reacting.

A small whimper, nearly inaudible, came from the bedroom.

Taking a steadying breath probably wasn’t the best idea, considering the overwhelming smell in the air, but Kuro had to do something to quell the worry bubbling up in him. It wasn’t the first time that Kenma’s heat was early, just the first time that it was _that_  early.

On his way to the bedroom Kuro made sure to grab some water bottles. Every step was harder than the next, the air feeling heavy around him. He could already feel the growl rumbling inside his chest, his inner alpha slowly taking control of his body.

When Kuro walked into the bedroom he immediately saw the nest in the middle of the room, a very aroused and very naked omega inside it. Kenma lifted his head, his unfocused gaze searching for the alpha, who emitted the strong scent fitting his own. “Alpha?” he croaked out, his voice already a little hoarse.

And again, Kuro had to swallow down the need to run over to Kenma and take him on the spot. Kenma always looked beautiful, but in his heat, with his sweaty bangs pushed out of the way, his eyes large and like molten amber, his skin flushed a pretty pink, he was downright gorgeous. And he was Kuro’s.

“I’m here, baby,” he answered soothingly. With two large steps he was next to the nest, immediately kneeling down to the small omega.

Kenma reached out to his mate with a small whimper. “Kuro, please. Need you, alpha.”

With a low, soothing sound Kuro gathered Kenma in his arms, pulling him closer and letting his omega nuzzle against his scent gland. The body inside his arms immediately relaxed at Kuro’s scent, and a wave of pride washed over the raven at this instinctual reaction. Kenma’s scent only seemed to intensify at the presence of his alpha, and the sweetness made Kuro’s already very hard cock twitch inside his pants. It was nearly overwhelming him, but Kenma was first. He was always first.

One of Kuro’s hands slid into blonde hair, angling Kenma’s head backwards to involve him in a deep kiss. The omega immediately opened his mouth to let the searching tongue inside, moaning and arching his body to get more friction, and Kuro gladly provided it. He pushed one of his thighs between the omega’s legs, so that Kenma could rub his erection against the jeans.

Kuro relished in the way his mate was soft and pliant underneath him, how small hands clung to his shirt nearly desperately, how he let his mouth be ravished so willingly. A constant stream of small whimpers and aroused noises left Kenma’s lips, and it only made Kuro’s self-control waver harder. Not that it still had much room to waver, with how close to simply taking Kenma he was. But he wouldn’t. Not yet anyway.

His other hand moved down to Kenma backside, his fingers reaching for the entrance. When he found the slick already smeared on the skin around he groaned.

“So wet already,” Kuro murmured against kiss swollen lips, before leaning back a little. When Kenma met his gaze, he pushed two fingers inside. They went in without resistance, the heat already making the muscles soft and slackened, and the omega tipped his head back with a moan. “Your hole is swallowing my fingers so good. So eager to be filled. So ready just for me. Do you want me to fill you up, kitten?”

“Yes, yes!” Kenma answered with a hectic nod. “Just for you, alpha. Please! Need your knot, need you inside me.”

Kuro hummed, utterly pleased by the way Kenma was basically rutting against his leg at this point. He quickly added another finger, and as soon as he found Kenma’s prostrate he started to massage it mercilessly. The omega’s hips shot up and he came with a loud shout, his semen spreading all over Kuro’s leg.

With a satisfied smile Kuro watched Kenma relax a little, while wiping his hands on the sheets and taking his clothes off. But although Kenma’s eyes finally properly focused on his face, his gaze clearing up, his erection quickly grew stiff again, his body far from satisfied.

He reached out to Kuro with a groan, pulling his mate into an almost chaste kiss. “I’m sorry, Kuro,” he said quietly. “It started really suddenly.”

Kuro shook his head. “Don’t apologize, Kenma. It’s not your fault. Did you take your birth control pills?”

When Kenma answered with a quick nod, Kuro all but growled. Now that there wasn’t any need to hold back anymore, he let his alpha take control. Kenma whimpered at the sudden change of atmosphere, clinging to Kuro like a lifeline. The alpha picked his mate up effortlessly, pressing the slender back against his chest and thrusted his dick inside the stretched whole in one hard movement. Another shout rang through their bedroom, the air heavy with their mixed scents, as Kenma laid his head back on Kuro’s shoulder, one hand coming up to cling to his neck.

The heat was nearly too much for Kuro, his already muddled mind already far away, not in any way able to concentrate on anything, but Kenma on his lap, Kenma inside his arms. Before Kuro could even think about giving his omega time to get adjusted to the length, now pulsing inside him, his mate began to move on his own, clumsy, small movements, as he tried to lift his hips up from Kuro’s lap.

The raven gripped onto Kenma’s hips, guiding his movement into a more coordinate rhythm. They moaned simultaneously, their skin meeting in quick, loud slaps, as they clung to each other.

Kenma began rambling again. “Alpha! Alpha, please, need you, need your knot, please, so good, feels so good-”

With the first step into the apartment Kuro had already been on edge, and now he found himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm with every small movement, with every sound his omega made. A deep growl fought his way through his chest, and he bit into the mating mark on Kenma’s neck. Kenma cried out again, his walls clamping down on Kuro’s cock on instinct, as the alpha’s knot grew inside him, stretching his rim nearly painfully.

And when he felt the hot seed shooting inside him he body turn completely rigid, a mind-numbing orgasm washing over him and taking his breath away completely. When he came back to his senses Kuro had moved them to lay on their sides, caressing his bare side with a hand and mumbling praises into his hair.

He felt himself purr before he was consciously doing it, satisfaction seeping through his whole body, as he was held in his mate’s strong arms, the knot still rooted firmly inside him.

“You good?” Kuro asked silently, and Kenma just nodded, too pleased to do anything else but enjoy the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please consider leaving a comment :)
> 
> My [tumblr](http://airakt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
